


Give In to Me

by Harlquint



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Demon/Human Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Human/Monster Romance, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other, Romance, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harlquint/pseuds/Harlquint
Summary: You're in heat and who better to help you out than the Avatar of Lust himself.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 123





	1. Don't Be Mad

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been bouncing around in my head rent free for about a month now. There will eventually be a second chapter.

You couldn’t take it anymore. Ten days had gone by, you had four days left, but the need for friction and physical contact was getting to you. The brother’s had all stayed away at your request, but oh how you longed for just one of them to ignore your wishes. You had actually been fine the first few days. Having a high sex drive but no one to have sex with was nothing new. You had even bought new toys, which had been doing the job until today. 

Today, Lucifer decided to wear that cologne you like, Mammon brought out an old leather jacket, Satan was reading books so old you could smell them across the room. Not to mention the twins smelling like cinnamon. You had run into Levi fresh out the shower. All of these smells were driving you crazy with lust. But what really broke you was Asmo, Asmodeus usually smelt of vanilla and citrus, when he didn’t reek of sex. And normally you weren’t fond of that scent but not today. Today was different. Today you were so overwhelmed with lust you couldn’t think. You had skipped class to spend the day pleasuring yourself in your room. Your toys were not helping as they usually do, instead you could have sworn they were making it worse. It was a Friday so you know most of the boys would be out, you just needed to catch one before they left. 

At around 9 pm you made your way to Asmo’s room, hoping to catch him. And lo and behold he was there, his door was open but you could hear him in the bathroom talking to someone. Oh no, you thought, he must have someone already. Then you listened closer and realized he was on the phone. You didn’t want to eavesdrop but the echos from the bathroom made it impossible not to. You had made it this far, there’s no backing down now. You peek inside to see Asmo, sharply dressed, talking with his phone on speaker.

“… This is driving me crazy. I want to help but they won’t let me.” He said into the phone.

“What do you mean they won’t let you? They’re human, you can make them!” said the voice on the other end of the phone, you had no idea who it was.

“I really don’t want to do that” Asmo whined “they’re special, I don’t want to ruin the friendship we already have.” His sweet words only made you want him more.

“Whatever, it’s their loss.” Says the voice, “You still coming out tonight?”

“Yeah….. wait hold on, I think someone is in my room. I have to go, it’s probably Mammon trying to steal my shit again.” 

“Alright, see ya tonight” says the voice as Asmo hangs up the phone.

“Who’s in there” he yells, walking back into his room.

“It’s just me” you manage to squeak out.

“Oh, MC, I wasn’t expecting you, is everything alright?” he asked genuinely concerned, approaching you and cupping your cheek in his hand.

“Oh, um, you see” you can’t speak, his eyes are on you and all you can think about is how soft his hand is. You take a deep breath. 

“Don’t be mad” you say as you grab a fistful of the collar of expensive looking button down. You pull his face to your lips and kiss him with all you have. Asmo was upset about you wrinkling his shirt until your lips crashed into his. He wasn’t expecting this, but he’ll be damned if he wasn’t hopeful. After a few seconds he slides his tongue past his lips and begs access into your mouth, where he’s met with no resistance. You let go of his shirt and wrap your arms around his neck as he wraps his around your waist pulling the rest of your body into his. After a few minutes, you have to break the kiss as your need for air demands. Panting you lean your forehead against his, making eye contact in the process. He smiles at you, as if relieved and hopeful. You smile back.

“I guess I won’t be going out tonight, or am I misreading you?” He smirks.

“You’re not going out tonight, you’re going to give in to me.” 


	2. That Was Not It.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut!

“Oh~ am I?” Asmo purred into your ear as he slides his hands to cup your ass. 

“y-yes” you say, unconvincingly. Asmo starts to knead the underside if your butt as he kisses your neck. ‘no,’ you think, ‘I want to stay in charge.’ You slide your hands down his arms until you meet his wrists.

“Asmo,” you breathe pulling his hands from your ass, “get on the bed.” He’s taken off guard by how commanding you are, but releases you and does as he’s told. “Lie down” you command. He chuckles as you climb on top of him. Normally, you’d find his teasing chuckle to be annoying but tonight you can’t help but smile.  
“Oh no,” he giggles, “what are you going to do to me?”

Again with the teasing, you shake your head and kiss him again. He grabs your waist to pull you onto his groin, so you’re straddling him properly. The feeling of his erection through several layers of clothing makes the fire in your stomach burn hotter. You start to frantically unbutton his top, fumbling over your own fingers. Lips not leaving his. He giggles again, smiling into the kiss as his hands find yours. He pushes your hands away to unbutton his own top as you were going too slow. You take the opportunity to break the kiss and pull off your own top, revealing your bare chest. Once Asmo has his top off his attention turns back to you.

“Oh, if I had known what you were hiding I would have set up a camera!” he teased, trailing his hands up your hips to your sides and onto your chest. His thumbs found your nipples, made more sensitive by the heat, and starts to rub in slow circles. You moan as you grab his wrists to steady yourself and to prevent him from pulling away. Asmo smirks as he elicits small moans from you. After a few minutes of him massaging your nubs you pull his hands away from your chest. You climb off him and stand on the floor. In one swift movement you remove your pants and whatever underwear you were wearing, his eyes never leaving you.

“Oh, I definitely wish I had set up a camera now” he says as he licks his lips.

“Shut up.” You command, climbing back on to the bed between his legs. You start to fiddle with his belt. He reaches down to help you but before he can you had it undone enough to yank his pants off. His erection finally free from its confines, he gasps as the colder air hits it.

You take a second to admire the most beautiful demon in the devildom naked and splayed out before you. He looks at you and you make eye contact. The moment of clarity is soon clouded by the carnal desire of lust. You move forward.

“Hold on, darling” As if he can read your mind he stops you as you move you straddle him again. By magic, and with a twist of his hand, he produces a bottle of lube in his left. Wasting no time he squeezes the liquid onto his right palm and lubricates his shaft, hissing slightly as he rubs the cold liquid over his length.

“Alright” he says holding his cock for you to slip onto. “You’re so cute” he says as you move to slide onto his cock. It’s ridged, pierced, and much bigger than you had anticipated. He moans your name as you lower yourself onto him. It was sweet of him to lubricate himself for you, but your earlier attempts to remedy your situation had left plenty prepared. But he didn’t need to know that.

“ooh fuck” you moan as you bottom out. He laughs again, putting his arms behind his head.

You start to move, bouncing up and down on his textured cock. All your bits bouncing with you. He feels amazing. The ridges and piercings on his cock hitting spots you didn’t know you had. Eventually you find a rhythm that finally hits your g-spot. Nursing that spot, you pay no attention to the demon whose cock you’re milking. You feel the familiar feeling in your stomach. The knot forming and after a few more bounces the knot releases. As you drip over the demon below you, your haze clears slightly.

“Are you done?” hums Asmo.

“Uh, I” you swallow, realizing that you had just used him like a toy. He laughs again.

“It’s alright sweetie, but I know we can do better” he says with a wink as he grabs your waist. He slowly moves his hands up your sides again stopping on your shoulders, pulling you closer to him. He pulls you into a kiss, holding your body flush with his. His touch is electrifying. The haze returns just as you realize you are now on your back.

“hmm, I am going to give in to you by giving you exactly what you want. What you need.” He hums. “and that, was not it.” He laughs as he kisses your cheek. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing with gender neutral pronouns. Please let me know how I did!


	3. Then, I'll Need You to Stop.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smexy times.  
> C/W: it get's a little sad and sappy towards the end.

Your cheeks grow hotter as the embarrassment of losing yourself sets in. But your embarrassment doesn’t last long as his lips find their way back to yours. You wrap your arms around his neck to pull him closer to deepen the kiss. His tongue begs entrance and you open your mouth to allow him to explore. There’s something different, more electrifying and intoxicating, in kissing him in such a vulnerable position. You feel the haze from your heat returning, you still hadn’t had enough. The Avatar of Lust starts to chuckle into the kiss, and you could tell he knew, he knew that your last orgasm wasn’t it. It wasn’t the one that would cure you of this insatiable itch. And only he knew how to cure you. His hands start to wander down your sides, rubbing your skin firmly but gently. Everywhere he touched burned as his hands moved on. You weren’t sure if this was due to the potion or if he was using his powers, but you didn’t care. Either or, every touch felt amazing. Your grip on his neck loosens as you decide you want to feel him up as much as he’s touching you. You sneak your hands onto his chest and manage to find his nipples, you start rubbing circles on the sensitive nubs. He moans deliciously into your mouth, but reaches his hands to pull yours away. With one hand he guides one of yours to his twitching cock, silently instructing you on how to touch him. With his other hand he pulls your remaining hand by your head and interlocks his fingers with yours. He guides the hand on his cock up and down in a steady pace. Once you find a rhythm he’s pleased with he pulls his hand to cup your cheek and deepen your kiss once again. You stay there, lying beneath him, pumping his cock and kissing him deeply for what feels like forever. He finally breaks the kiss as your need to breathe rears its head. He looks deep into your eyes and smiles sweetly before his expression turns mischievous. He breaks eye contact and leans in toward your ear. 

“Are you ready, my angel?” he whispers. 

The pet name startles you and all you can do is nod. It seems to have further kindled the fire in your loins but also lights a fire in your heart. You feel the heat in your body rise once again. 

“I’m going to need more than that” he says with a pout, unsatisfied with the nonverbal gesture. 

“Y-yes, I’m ready, please” you whine back. Even though you’re the one pleasuring him, you sound infinitely more desperate than he does. 

“Hmhm, good.” He giggled. “Then, I’ll need you to stop.” 

“Oh, right” you whisper as you pull your hand away. He pulls his hand away from your face to grab your now free hand. Pulling both your hands over your head and grabbing your wrists together in one of his. His grip is surprisingly strong. With his other hand he trails down your stomach, his touch leaving sparks on your skin. His hand finds its way to your inner thigh. 

“You’re so beautiful like this.” He says, lightly rubbing your thigh. “Why haven’t we done this before?” he asks, not actually wanting an answer as he trails his index finger to your entrance. You’re still wet and open from your last orgasm. You go to answer him when he suddenly pushes his finger inside you. You gasp at the sudden intrusion. 

“Oh, still ready I see.” He remarks pushing a second finger inside. His face is concentrated, like someone doing a puzzle. You whine as he starts to move h<.is fingers in and out. He curls them to find your sweet spot and you let out a moan when he finds it. He looks at you and grins. 

"Found it” he sings. You would smack him if it didn’t feel so good, and you could move your arms. He pulls his fingers out all the way and you whine at the loss of contact. He lines himself up at your entrance, teasing you first by dragging his head along the length of your opening, humming as he does. You go to protest his teasing but he shoves inside of you with a groan just about making you cum as he pounds into your g-spot. It took him a minute to find it but once he did, he knew the location by heart. You moan his full name and his cock throbs deliciously inside you. 

“Oh, my name sounds so pretty when you say it like that, please do it again.” He cries as he starts to move in and out. His pace is slow at first but when he looks you in the eye again and sees the unsatiated lust behind them, he picks up his pace. 

He lets go of your wrists and lifts you up slightly at your waist and pulls your legs up farther. This allows him a better angle to hit your sweet spot. And you can tell, what felt like a gentle tap was now a firm pounding. You could feel the knot in your stomach grow tighter and tighter. Your body starts to tingle with every thrust and you can’t help but called out his name. Asmo. Asmo. Asmo. Asmo. 

“Oh, I love it when you say my name while I pound into you.” He pants. “ugh, you’re so tight.” 

He continues his rhythm for a few seconds and slows. You whine as your blossoming orgasm fades with the slower pace. 

“Oh baby, it’s okay.” He reassures you. “I just need you to do something for me okay? I want to have fun too” he says as his wings unfurl from his back and his horns sprout from his head. His demon form never looked more beautiful. 

“Touch my wings, please.” He pleas looking into your eyes. Your hands that had been useless until now go to touch his wings and he whines as you trace your fingers along the bones of his wings. Like a second nature your hands find the spot between each pair and starts to rub circles. That must of have been the spot because his pace increases and his eyes close. He leans in close, his body almost flush with yours as his thrusts continue. He rests his head beside yours. You can hear his grunts and moans and soon his noises put you into a haze as your knot returns. His pace starts to get sloppy and his noises begin to falter. 

“A-Asmo, I’m gonna-!” you scream as you clench around him. As soon as he feels you clench, he slows and falters as hot, sticky, ropes paint your insides as you both cum at the same time. The amount of pressure being released from your body is so blissful, you see stars. Your entire body feels lighter than air, and before you can come down from your high, Asmo’s lips find yours in a chaste kiss. 

“I love you.” He whispers on your lips as he pulls away. His words cut through the haze and pull you gently back to reality. There you lie, the most beautiful demon in the devildom above you, smiling, his eyes are filled with tears. You reach your hand up to touch his face and he nuzzles his cheek into your palm. His hot tears trailing gently down his face until you wipe them away with your thumb. You smile at him, unsure of why he’s crying. Your heat is gone. You’re finally satiated. He pulls your hand away and moves to lay down beside you. You turn to face him in the bed. He presses his forehead to yours. 

“Feel better?” he asks. 

“Yes.” you sigh. 

“Good. We should get you cleaned up before we go to sleep. You’re staying here tonight. I don’t want my brother’s asking questions.” He says staunchly. You want to protest but you know he’s right. 

“Wait,” you say as you move closer. You kiss him again, only lightly. You start a trail of kisses down his jaw and to his neck. You can tell by the way his breathe hitches when you reach the side of his neck that he wasn’t expecting this. Before he can object to you leaving marks on his skin, you already bite down and start to suckle at his neck. He moans and holds you closer. After a few seconds you pull away. Pleased with your work you turn your head to face him once more. That mischievous gleam is back in his eye.

“Oh, is that how it’s going to be” he sings as he grabs you closer and gets his revenge on your neck. The night wasn’t quite over yet


End file.
